<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>messy by sinningpumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272321">messy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin'>sinningpumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Period Sex, Post-Canon, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, beardvain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain comes home after a month long trip with a beard. Felix "hates" it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>messy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>felix bottoms and junk is referred to w afab terms</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sylvain has been gone for an entire month. A quick trip back to Gautier territory to deal with a few disputes stretched longer and longer, leaving Felix alone at the Fraldarius estate, wandering aimlessly through the halls. By the time it was clear that Sylvain would be away for longer than a week, he could have made his way to Fhirdiad. Felix could have joined his brother in the capital and shucked his Dukedom for a few days, before seeing Dimitri and his court. But then the ground freezes, the crops die and snow falls regularly and the travel doesn’t seem worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he mopes around the estate in between long meetings where he’s forced to become the Duke of Fraldarius he was never meant to be. Three weeks of his husband’s absence and he gets a letter, finally telling Felix that he’ll be home soon. Excitement grips him, but of course, with winter falling even heavier in the north, it takes close to a week before they are reunited again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day that Sylvain returns is gray and dreary, not dissimilar from every other day that they’ve spent apart. Only now, Felix hears the insistent hoof beats of Sylvain’s favorite horse, and the creaking of their wrought iron gate. Wrapped in luxurious furs, Felix treads through thick drifts of snow to their courtyard where the trees are now barren. Sylvain--layered in thick clothing, hair damp with melted snow--has already dismounted. He turns to Felix, eyes sparkling and mouth stretched in an eager smile. It’s then that Felix realizes Sylvain has grown a beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have much time to see it before Sylvain is scooping him up into his arms, peppering his face with kisses and carrying him back toward the warmth of their home. “I missed you, I missed you, I missed you,” Sylvain chants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix feels flush with the weight of his adoration and he wraps his arms around the back of Sylvain’s neck, even as his stupid facial hair scratches his cheeks. He skips their wide open sitting room, where Felix had been sitting in front of the fire, waiting for his return, and carries Felix through the corridors to their bedroom. It’s frigid and they’ll need to start a fire, but Sylvain just lays Felix down in bed and kisses him eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The touch is familiar and wanted, missed after so many days apart. Until Sylvain’s stupid beard starts tickling Felix’s cheeks and upper lip. He scrunches his nose and pulls back, unsure if he’s about to sneeze. It’s a nuisance, scratchy and likely to put rashes all over Felix’s body if he can get Sylvain’s mouth where he wants. Sylvain grins down at him and brushes his hair out of his face. “Don’t you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix frowns at him. Most annoyingly of all, the stupid thing looks good on him. It’s nothing like the patchy facial hair he grew when they were younger. This is thick and auburn, accentuating the cut of his jaw and making him look older, healthier. “I hate it,” Felix says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain laughs and collapses over top of him. He’s heavy, but warm and Felix doesn’t try to push him off. “You can’t even give your husband a compliment after a month apart?” His hands are cold where they slip up under Felix’s fur lined tunic. He shivers and presses into the sensation, even as he scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You grew a small animal on your face and you want a compliment?” Sylvain laughs and Felix missed the sound so much, he can’t help but smile up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll shave it tomorrow.” He pushes his hands farther up Felix’s tunic, until his skin is bare to the cool air of their room. Sylvain’s big hands rest at his chest, pinching his nipples as he shifts slightly. “For now, I want you,” he murmurs. Felix licks his lips, back arching minutely as Sylvain slots between his thighs. Even through their thick layers, he can feel the insistent press of Sylvain’s cock, already hard for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix swallows, already feeling overwhelmed and strung out. “That desperate, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain snorts and his hand changes paths to slide down into the front of his trousers instead. Sylvain’s long fingers scratch through Felix’s pubic hair and then reach low to frame his cock. “Don’t act like you aren’t just as desperate as I am.” Sylvain kisses the hollow of his throat and grinds his cock against Felix’s thigh. He grits out an impatient, angry noise and lifts his leg into Sylvain’s length. He echoes Felix’s noise with one of his own, breathing wet and excited against Felix’s collarbones as he pushes his fingers lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain follows the hitching of his breath and the shudder of his body, sliding the tips of his fingers down between his folds and pressing at his hole. Felix grits his teeth around the immediate litany of </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside, inside, inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> that rattles around in his head, but Sylvain gets the message anyway. He presses a long finger into Felix and it's so much better than what he’s been doing to get by without his husband home. Everything feels hot and sticky, the cold of winter forgotten as Felix sweats and drips into his clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoves at Sylvain’s wrist. “Off,” he hisses. Sylvain pulls his hand out of his trousers and Felix tugs his tunic over his head, sweat immediately chilling his skin. He kicks out of his pants and wiggles further onto the mattress, only turning to Sylvain when he realizes that his husband is no longer glued to him. He’s kneeling at the edge of their bed, still fully clothed and staring at the finger he’d sunk into Felix, which is streaked with red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix makes a strangled sound and nearly tumbles off the bed. He grabs for his clothing, red faced and mad for no apparent reason. “Felix!” Sylvain lunges across the bed and grabs him around the waist before he can make a break for the wash room. “What’s wrong? Calm down!” Felix does the opposite of that and thrashes in Sylvain’s hold, elbowing him hard in the ribs. For his husband’s credit, even that doesn’t make him let go of Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid fucking--” Felix breaks off with an annoyed noise when he realizes that his husband isn’t going to let him flee and be embarrassed in private and shoves his face into the mattress. They’re both breathing heavily and slick with sweat--only not for the reasons that Felix wishes they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddess, Felix,” Sylvain murmurs, laying over him and pinning him with his bulk. His hips press against Felix’s ass and he realizes that he’s still hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really think that some blood was going to kill my hard on?” Felix’s teeth click as he shuts his  mouth and that’s answer enough. Sylvain laughs and Felix thinks about kneeing him in the balls. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sylvain pulls back and grabs him by the hips. Felix lets his husband flip him over, but refuses to look him in the face as he talks. “I’ve missed you… so bad,” his voice is low and pained. Felix shuts his eyes and knots his fingers in the front of Sylvain’s tunic. “It’ll take a lot more than that to make me not want you. So if you still--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix is tired of talking. He grabs Sylvain by the back of his neck and pulls him down on top of him. Their bodies slot together like they’re meant to, mouths finding each other as Felix shoves impatiently at the waistband of Sylvain’s trousers. Sylvain laughs into his mouth and licks his bottom lip. He shucks his clothing quickly and presses back into Felix, warm and steady and familiar. He hitches his thighs up around Sylvain’s hips, whining into his mouth as he rakes his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he doesn’t even care about Sylvain’s prickly new beard. All that matters is his cock, hot and insistent between his legs and the mess he’s already making. As long as Felix doesn’t think too hard about what the mess is--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna eat you out,” Sylvain murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix almost headbuts him in surprise. “What?” Sylvain’s already dragging himself down Felix’s body, beard scraping at his soft skin as he goes. Felix trembles and hates that his husband is almost succeeding in distracting him. “Sylvain, what--that’s so.” He lifts Felix’s thighs over his shoulders and because Felix hasn’t said no yet, licks the tip of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Sylvain breathes. Felix can feel the words against his cunt and he hates how it makes him twitch with eagerness. “Let me.” Big luminous eyes flick up from where Sylvain’s been staring down between his legs. Their gazes meet and Felix--as always--is so terribly weak for him. He groans and throws an arm over his eyes as he finally nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain dives in. Felix’s belly goes fluttery with nerves, waiting for Sylvain to rethink his stance, but he stays true to his word. If anything, he seems more eager than normal, licking the mess up from between Felix’s folds and then sucking on his clit. He cups the outsides of Felix’s thighs and strokes up over his hips, warm and comforting. It helps cool Felix’s nerves and relaxes him until he can enjoy how talented Sylvain’s stupid mouth really is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slurps and sucks eagerly, until that mess of blood is mixed with his own wetness too. His beard scrapes against Felix’s skin whenever he moves, making him hypersensitive and excited for every shift of his mouth. It’s good, better than he fantasized about while Sylvain was gone. His belly tightens, a wet gasping moan falling from his tongue as Sylvain sucks at his clit. Only for the bastard to pull away. “Feels good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s thighs tighten around his head and his hips roll against his face. Sylvain dives back in, spearing him open with his tongue and making Felix’s cunt pulse with need. He’s as attuned to Felix as he always is, moving a hand to slide a finger inside of him again. His mouth seals back around Felix’s clit and he whines, that heady rush of desire rocking through him again. Sylvain fucks him with his finger and flicks his tongue at the underside of his clit, and it's more than enough for Felix. He cries out into the crook of his elbow, thighs clamping around Sylvain’s ears and cunt gushing as he finishes all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain fucks him through it, until Felix is gasping and trembling and trying to get away from him. He eases his finger out of Felix then and smacks messy, teasing kisses to his clit and hole. “Enough, enough,” Felix mumbles, still boneless and shivering slightly as Sylvain rocks back onto his heels. He’s too embarrassed to look, but he can surely hear Sylvain sucking the mess from his fingers and wiping off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix rolls onto his belly and gathers a pillow under his head, rolling his hips up as he presses his chest down into the mattress. Sylvain chokes and Felix enjoys a hidden, smug grin. “Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain crashes over him, all slick skin and heat as his cock smears against the back of his thigh. Felix whimpers and pushes back against him, before biting the back of his hand to cease any more improper noises. Sylvain’s hands stroke down Felix’s spine, pressing against the divots at the top of his ass, before he palms at his thighs. They’re tender where they’ve been rubbed raw by his beard and Sylvain digs the tips of his fingers into those sensitive spots. Felix jumps and hisses at him, drawing his knee up to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty,” Sylvain murmurs, fingers sliding down between his legs to stroke at his cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix is blushing furiously and he stops biting himself just long enough to say, “Fuck me, already.” Sylvain laughs, but pulls his fingers from between Felix’s legs. He can hear the sound of Sylvain spitting and slicking his shaft, before the blunt head of his cock finally smears against his hole. “Yeah, fuck--” Felix gasps out, back arching and hips pushing back on Sylvain’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crown pops inside him, hot and big after so long without it. Felix keens and pushes back more insistently when Sylvain doesn’t immediately fill him. His hands flutter lightly around Felix’s hips as he lifts himself onto his hands and fucks himself back on Sylvain’s cock. “Fuck me,” he demands. “Fuck me like you mean it, before I find someone else… who will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s one of the rudest, emptiest threats he’s ever made, but it does get him what he wants. Sylvain shoves him down into the mattress, cock sinking deep into Felix’s belly. One of his big hands hooks behind Felix’s knee and forces up toward his chest, letting his cock reach impossibly deeper into him. Felix cries out and Sylvain catches a handful of his hair before he can muffle himself. “Damn, baby.” His cock pistons in and out of Felix, hot and hard and just what he’s been craving. Sylvain sinks his teeth into Felix’s shoulder and he keens, leaning into the pain until the pleasure threatens to consume him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never gonna be able to leave again, not if you’re this cock hungry,” Sylvain says, his voice rumbling through Felix’s whole being. He licks at the teeth marks that will surely purple by the morning. “Who knows what my slutty little husband gets up to while I’m away, hm?” He pulls out in a luxurious, smooth movement and slams back inside. The thick head of his cock grinds against Felix’s g-spot and kisses up against his womb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, no, no--just you,” Felix gasps out, toes curling against the sheets as his cunt clamps around Sylvain’s cock. If he were thinking clearer, he might be embarrassed for how hot the dark possession in Sylvain’s voice hits him. “Syl</span>
  <em>
    <span>vain</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He cries out, going tight all over before he collapses down into the bed. His husband fucks him through his second orgasm, leaving kisses down the line of his spine as he grinds his cock into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, yeah,” Sylvain mutters. He slips a hand under Felix as he ruts rudely into him. Felix screams when he traces the tip of his clit with a gentle finger. He’s too sensitive, already close to tears just from the size of Sylvain inside of him. “Gonna fill you up, sweetheart, don’t worry.” Felix claws at the sheets, tears sting at his eyes and he clenches around Sylvain’s cock. “You’re all mine,” he growls and presses hard on Felix’s clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His release sprays out of him as he sobs out something like Sylvain’s name. He cries into the crook of his elbow, twitching and shivering as Sylvain fucks him through it. “There’s a good boy,” Sylvain moans, burying his cock inside of Felix and finishing inside of him moments later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain lays on top of him as his cock softens and Felix allows it as he catches his breath. He elbows Sylvain in the side when the sticky heat becomes too much to bear. Sylvain flops over onto his side with a grin. They’re both disgusting and the linens are a lost cause, but Sylvain grabs him by the wrist before he can get up. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix groans as Sylvain drags him back down on top of him. “We need a bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain rolls his eyes and settles Felix in his lap. “Maybe once I’m done with you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>